Solitude
by Kya NightShade
Summary: Non voglio dormire ... e se svegliandomi scoprissi che la vita che ho vissuto fin'ora era solo un sogno?


NA: Saiyuki non è mio e questo penso sia un bene visto quello che faccio ai suoi personaggi ^^'''' Spero che questa ff vi piaccia  
  
SOLITUDE  
  
Buio . freddo .  
  
Già qui è sempre buio .  
  
I raggi del sole non mi raggiungono mai. Si allungano toccando le sbarre di questa mia prigione e quando sembra che infine stiano per toccarmi, si ritraggono .  
  
Nel guardarli cominci a chiederti cosa proverai quando ti abbracceranno e poi quando tendo una mano sentendo quasi sulle dita quel piacevole tocco, mi rendo conto di quanto freddo faccia qui .  
  
Freddo . buio .  
  
Anche quella volta . il calore datomi dal qual piccolo amico. È venuto un attimo a scaldare il mio cuore per poi farmi sentire quanto freddo ci sia in questa mia vita . vita? .. È davvero vita la mia? Certo respiro, il mio cuore batte, ma mi posso considerare vivo? Dentro di me sento che la risposta è no .  
  
Calore . sicurezza .protezione . amore .  
  
......  
  
Una Jeep correva per la strada polverosa. Era stata una giornata come tante altre e i quattro occupanti della vettura discorrevano allegramente come se stessero facendo una scampagnata mentre il rosso disco del sole scompariva lentamente dietro le montagne all'orizzonte invitandoli a seguirlo.  
  
"Svegliati scimmia! Siamo arrivati!" "Mmm . signorina mi porti un'altra porzione di Yakisoba . Mmm." "Lascia il mio braccio! Non provare a mordermi!" Qualcosa di contundente colpi la testa di Goku "Hai ma che maniere! Non sai svegliare qualcuno con un po' più di gentilezza, kappa pervertito!" "Lo farei se tu fossi una bella donna. Forza vedi di darti una mossa. Dobbiamo montare la tenda!" ".tenda? Questo vuol dire che dormiremo di nuovo all'aperto?!" si lamentò il ragazzino fissando con sguardo sconsolato la tenda che giaceva a terra poco distante da lui. Si trascinò verso Gojyo che si era già armato di picchetto e costrinse le sue mani ad afferrare una delle corde e a tirarla. All'improvviso risuono un rumore molto simile a quello di un tuono e tutti fissarono Goku che era stramazzato al suolo. "Forse questa volta è morto davvero" "Mmm . non ne sarei così sicuro Gojyo. Respira ancora. Se avete finito con la tenda possiamo mangiare." "Mangiare? Dove? cibo! cibo! cibo!" continuò a ripetere Goku fissando le pietanze in adorazione. "Tho è resuscitato .." Commentò sarcastico il Kappa.  
  
Hakkai sistemò una coperta sul terreno ponendovi sopra le vettovaglie già pronte gentile dono di una fanciulla dell'ultimo villaggio visitato.  
  
"Cosa stai facendo, stupida scimmia! Lasciane un po' anche a me!" "cibo, cibo, cibo!" "Goku se mangi così in fretta finirai col non digerire" "Impossibile . riuscirebbe a digerire perfino i sassi ." "Quello lo volevo mangiare io! Ridammelo Kappa pervertito!" "Chi tardi arriva, ma alloggia mio caro. Dovevi pensarci prima scimmia" "Fatela finita vuoi due! Mangiate in silenzio o non mangerete affatto!" Goku e Gojyo, che erano passati alle mani, si bloccarono di colpo alle parole di Sanzo, si scambiarono una fugace occhiata che voleva dire "riprenderemo dopo" e si sedettero composti. Finto di cenare Sazno e Hakkai discussero a lungo sulla strada da prendere: "Secondo questa cartina tra due giorni dovremmo essere fuori da questa desolazione e incontrare finalmente un centro abitato. Potremmo fare rifornimento . ormai i viveri cominciano a scarseggiare" disse ridendo guardando Goku che giocava a carte con Gojyo. "Dovremmo metterlo a pane e acqua" Non ebbe nemmeno finito di palare che si ritrovò il soggetto della conversazione attaccato a una manica. "Non guardami con quell'espressione idiota!" e l'arisen calò sul capo del ragazzino che si allontanò massaggiandosi la testa con una mano. "Credo faremmo bene ad andare a letto." "Io vicino alla scimmia non ci dormo!" mise in chiaro Gojyo ricordandosi dell'esperienza di poco prima. Non voleva di nuovo venire scambiato per qualcosa di commestibile. "E chi vuole dormire vicino a te, pervertito!"  
  
Entrarono nella tenda e si sistemarono sulla coperte precedentemente stese a terra. Goku si raggomitolò per benino sul suo giaciglio stringendo come sua consuetudine il cuscino al petto. "Non voglio addormentarmi . ho paura . e se svegliandomi scoprissi che la vita che ho vissuto fino ad ora fosse solo un sogno.?" "Hai detto qualcosa Goku?" "Eh? no .. nulla .buonanotte Hakkai"  
  
Goku si svegliò guardandosi intorno smarrito e inorridito. Dove erano finiti tutti? Perché lui era ancora lì? Non poteva essere vero . Il famigliare suono metallico di catene dissolse in un attimo tutti i suoi dubbi e le sue illusioni. Quel gelido abbraccio che gli teneva saldamente caviglie, polsi e collo era inconfondibile. Respirare divenne difficile. l'aria si rifiutava di uscire dai suoi polmoni così come le parole rimanevano nella sua gola. Perché il suo cuore continuava a battere a dispetto di quell'orribile stato d'animo in cui si trovava? Dolore . un dolore così intenso e profondo da desiderare di morire gli percorse l'anima.  
  
"Perchè" sussurrò debolmente mentre qualcosa di invisibile e crudele gli afferrava in una morsa lo stomaco facendolo tremare.  
  
Lacrime roventi gli scesero sulle guance gelate come il suo intero corpo. Non sentiva più nulla . nemmeno il dolore delle sue mani sanguinanti che avevano ripetutamente colpito con forza la scura parete di roccia.  
  
Un urlo misto di rabbia e frustrazione echeggiò nella valle sottostante rimbombando nella caverna, dove una piccola creatura piangeva scossa dai singhiozzi il suo dolore.  
  
......  
  
Verrà mai qualcuno a portarmi via di qui? Qualcuno che mi ridia il sole che ho perduto? . però ho paura . e se succedesse di nuovo? Se finissi per perdere anche lui? No non succederà . lo proteggerei a costo della mia vita . perché lui sarebbe la mia cosa più preziosa . sarebbe colui che mi ridarà .  
  
Amore . protezione . sicurezza . calore .  
  
Sembra quasi che queste sensazioni mi siano precluse . forse il motivo è lo stesso per cui sono rinchiuso qui? . non lo ricordo .  
  
Eppure dentro di me ho la sensazione, no la certezza di aver già provato questi sentimenti tanto, tantissimo tempo fa . in un altro luogo .  
  
Nostalgia . tristezza . solitudine .  
  
Forse se mi addormentassi e sognassi potrei ricordarmi cosa si prova a venire baciati da sole . ricordarmi cosa si prova ad essere liberi . cosa si prova a venire amati .  
  
Vorrei rifare quel sogno . il sogno dove ho degli amici coi quali mi sento a casa . dove sono felice e il freddo non esiste . però credo che il mio cuore non lo sopporterebbe . Non voglio più soffrire così .  
  
Solitudine . tristezza . nostalgia .. 


End file.
